1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an audio communication method and apparatus that enable smooth communication without being adversely affected by noise having a pattern repeated at a predetermined period. In particular, an audio communication method facilitates communication between medical personnel and a patient without being adversely affected by noise that is produced by a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) procedure in order to provide entertainment, communication, and patient diagnosis services by using a display, a headset, or a speaker during the MRI procedure, and an audio playing apparatus for playing back multimedia content for a patient during the MRI procedure.
2. Description of the Related Art
One method of reducing noise for audio communication is to use a beamforming technique. The method involves receiving an input containing a mixture of noise and audio signals via a plurality of microphones and recovering the audio signals by using Maximum-Kurtosis Distortionless Response (MKDR) and Minimum Variance Distortionless Response (MVDR) algorithms.
In an MRI environment where a strong magnetic field is present, a material including general magnetic component should not be used. Thus, in an MRI environment applying a strong magnetic field, a general dynamic speaker does not operate normally. A pneumatic speaker or piezo-electro speaker has been used in order to transmit an audio signal to a patient that is placed in a strong magnetic field. Since these speakers do not use magnetic materials, they may operate in a strong-field MRI environment without compromising MRI image quality. However, the speakers exhibit overall poor characteristics due to their limitations in terms of low-frequency reproduction capability and output level.